Your my Sister!
by Rysgirl34
Summary: Corey is born the twin of someone on the Ark, who she doesn't know. Years after her birth she was arrested and sent down to the ground with the 100. Why does Corey seem so protective of Jasper? Why is Bellamy so enthralled and protective of by her? Why is a certain grounder taken with her? Why is Clarke so protective of her? Bad summonry, sorry, please read! BellamyxOCxJasper
1. The ground?

I was born up here in space, on a large shuttle that was considered the saving of humanity. The Ark. We have been up here for the last 99 years since the Earth had been overcome with radiation. Here on the Ark I would like to say I had a good life and was loved by my family but I can't. I can't because I was born the younger twin to my "sister", and because that was against the law I was taken from my biological family and I was supposed to be put in the Sky Box. Only for some reason I was pardoned and placed in the care of a woman who was unable to have children along with her husband. Then fifteen years later I was arrested for "assaulting" an officer when my mom was floated.

So for the last two years I have been in the sky box and actually I had managed to become friends with a boy in the sky box, his name was Finn. He kind of looked after me and watched my back and I watched his. On visitation days my dad would visit me often and had actually told me that I was born a younger twin but he refused to tell me who my "family" was. I saw him every visitation though and he always shared stories and spoke happily with me until visitation was over.

When I was returned to my cell there was always one kid who wore these weird googles who would wave at me every time he walked by the cell with a large smile. This always shocked me but I soon grew accustomed to it.

My dad had always told me life could present you with strange things the key was knowing how to live and deal with them. See before I got locked up I lived with my mom and my dad, we were a pretty well off family, my mom was a doctor, and my dad was in the pharmaceuticals. I never grew up without the love or care I deserved in fact I got more then plenty of it. In fact I grew up around two successful and intelligent people who as soon as they could began teaching me about everything they knew. My parents were actually close friends with Chancellor Jaha as well as Dr. Abigail Griffin and Jake Griffen. But I never really met the Griffin's until I stayed the night at Clarke's for the first time when I was ten.

My mom was an amazing person and had actually been diagnosed with terminal brain cancer when I was thirteen, and had been floated because of it two years later. They didn't want to waste the resources on someone who would just waste them. So that just left me and my dad and he was still alive and well.

Shaking my head as I got up from my bed I moved to look out my window, and saw the earth. It was always one of my favorite things about this cell, the view of the ground was unbelievable. As I looked through the window I saw my reflection, I had long hip length light sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I wore clothes from the ark that were used and pretty old. I wore a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a worn light green tank top, and a black leather jacket that stopped a little lower than my chest. Being I was stuck in this cell I spent a lot of my time working out in what ever way I could. I was a curvy body type but it was all hard muscle, which I mean was pretty nice. Looking out at the ground I let out a small sigh and suddenly my cell door opened. Looking over I saw two guards and one spoke.

"Prisonnier 216, face the wall." Rolling my eyes I did as asked knowing it was a far easier process. I placed my hands on the wall and was checked over before a tight painful feeling erupted in my arm. Crying out I looked down to see a mechanical bracelet was now attached to my left wrist.

"What is this? What's going on?" They remained silent and each guard grabbed a hold of my arms leading me out of the cell. I squirmed and fought against them but this went in vain as I saw tons of prisoners being led into a pod of sorts. Struggling against the guard didn't help any as I was led into the pod and strapped in next to an Asian kid. Looking around in shock I wondered if this was just a sick way of them floating all of the prisonniers, it would buy them time, so why not.

I leaned back, closing my eyes, as I released a sigh causing the Asian to look over and he spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Corey. What about you?"

"Monty." Smiling I opened my eyes and spoke.

"Its nice to meet you Monty..." Suddenly another was strapped next to Monty, and I surprisingly recognized him as the kid with the goggles.

"Monty! You're here too!" Monty smiled and spoke.

"Jasper, oh man its great to see you." I smiled at there reunion and Jasper noticing me, raised his brows and spoke with a small smile.

"Now who is this lovely lady?" Smiling at his strangeness Monty spoke.

"Corey this is Jasper, Jasper this is Corey." Jasper smiled and spoke with realization.

"You're the girl I always see when I walked by after visitation." Nodding, Monty spoke with curiosity.

"What you do to end up there?" Shrugging slightly I spoke with a small smile.

"I 'assaulted' a guard." Monty and Jasper shared a look and Jasper spoke with a smirk.

"You?" Nodding I spoke.

"What you guys do?" Monty smiled slightly and spoke.

"I worked in agriculture and Jasper was with chemistry. We would take some plants and try to get some experience working with them."

"One day someone forgot to restock what we took."

"I've told you a hundred times I'm sorry." They both were chuckling and I was shocked at the two's amazing sense of humor. The guards were clearing out and thats when the doors shut and the screens lit up with video of the Chancellor. Immediately I tuned him out and got the jist of what he said. We were being sent to the ground to see if it was livable because we were expendable. I watched as a few people began to unbuckle themselves and heard someone snapping and telling them to get back in there seats. Rolling my eyes suddenly the pod began to shake and everything flickered as a girl screamed and I reached down and grabbed a tight hold of Monty's hand. Squeezing it tightly I felt him gently squeeze my hand and I looked over at him and he offered me a small smile. Suddenly the tremors worsened and my head flew back into the seat causing me to groan loudly. The kids had been thrown against these pipes that released a weird gas and suddenly it all stopped and Monty spoke.

"No engine hum thats a first." Nodding I released his hand and was quick to unbuckle my seatbelt, if there was even a slight chance that I would be able to get out of these metal contraptions. I hurriedly made my way over to the door with everyone else standing near the front just anxious for the door to open. The guard was just about to open the door when a familiar voice sounded loudly.

"No! Don't open the door!" The girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd and I was shocked to see it was Clarke who spoke loudly.

"You can't open the door! The air could be toxic!" Looking at her in disbelief, the boy spoke.

"Either way. We'll die." As he went to lower the door another female voice spoke.

"Bellamy?" A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes pushed her way to the front and the boy spoke with a smile.

"Look at how big you've gotten." They embraced in a hug and she spoke with scrunched brows.

"Why the hell are you dressed like a guard?" He smirked and suddenly Clarke spoke interrupting their moment.

"Hey where's your wristband?" The dark haired girl glared at Clarke before she spoke with an attitude.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." I looked at her knowingly and someone shouted from the crowd.

"Nobody has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!" I narrowed my eyes and she glared at the crowd. Clearly she didn't like that being said and with a pissed off look she went to beat the crap out of the guy who said it only Bellamy stopped her.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by." She looked at him and spoke with a raised brow.

"Like what?"

"By being the first person in a hundred years on the ground." A big smile lit up her face as Bellamy opened the door and a bright glare caused me to squint my eyes before they adjusted and the door completely opened. I waited impatiently as she took her sweet time walking down the ramp and as her feet touched the ground her back arched and she hollered.

"We're back bitches!"


	2. We're here

Everyone went running out and once my feet hit the ground I smiled largely and as I moved so I wouldn't get run over I stopped and looked around. The sun felt amazing on my skin, as I took deep breaths of air never getting enough. The colors were so bright and vivid it was incredible. Smiling I spun around in joy and Monty and Jasper were sharing hugs and I moved over, smiling extremely happy, I planted a big kiss on both of their checks. Both of their faces lit up with blush and I spoke with a big smile as I grabbed Jasper's shoulders and shook him.

"We're here! We're alive! And we're free!" They smiled at my excitement and Jasper looked slightly dizzy as he wobbled trying to balance himself causing Monty and myself to crack up. I started talking to Monty excitedly about being here. When suddenly Wells had pushed Jasper who was holding his hands up peacefully. Narrowing my eyes I went to say something as I pushed next to Jasper and sent Wells a look. Only before I could speak another did.

"Hey he's with us." I looked past Wells to see a bug eyed guy with slicked back hair and glared slightly as he pushed Wells.

"We have to get to Mt. Weather." People began to circle around and Bellamy suddenly spoke with a smirk.

"We're on the ground isn't that good enough for you?" Clarke frowned stepping forward next to Wells and spoke.

"The longer we wait, the more hungry we're all going to get." Bellamy nodded and spoke.

"Then you two go, let the privileged do the work for a change." People shouted in agreement and Clarke spoke.

"Everyone needs to go." Bug eyes stepped forward to Wells who stood protectively in front of Clarke and spoke with a smirk.

"The chancellor of Earth everyone." People laughed and he shoved Wells, Wells is a pretty pacifist guy but I could tell this guy was pushing him. Bug eyes went closer to Wells slamming on his ankle causing him to fall. Narrowing my eyes as he did this Wells stood back up on his feet and held his hands up to fight. Glaring I walked forward and pushed bug eyes back and spoke with a snap.

"Why don't you back the hell off?" Narrowing his eyes he stepped closer to me and spoke.

"What are you going to about it princess?" I glared and opened my mouth to say something when Finn stepped in front of me and spoke protectively.

"Come on man you wouldn't hit a girl." He glared harshly before he walked away, Octavia suddenly bounced over and smirked at Finn as she leaned on my arm.

"Hey spaceman rescue me next." Finn smirked as he turned walking away and helped Clarke move Wells to a spot by the drop ship. Octavia smiled at me and spoke.

"I'm Octavia." With a raised brow I spoke amused.

"Corey, nice to meet you." Stepping away from her I made my way over to Wells. Frowning I knelt down examining his ankle. I quickly straightened it causing Wells to wince, I offered him a small smile and spoke as I felt Clarke's gaze on my being.

"You should be fine." Suddenly Finn's voice sounded.

"So when do we leave for Mt. Weather." Clarke stood straight and spoke.

"Now." Wells tried to stand and Clarke spoke.

"Your staying here." Wells narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"How are you three supposed to bring back enough food for 100?" The boy turned and held onto Jasper and Monty's shoulders.

"There now there's five of us. Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party, make it six." Octavia came over and smirked as she looked at the Spacewalker.

"The hell you are." She sent her brother a look and spoke as the others moved to get going. I went to as well but she grabbed my hand a through an arm around my shoulders

"You can't stop me, I have been locked up my whole life and I am going to be doing what I want for a change. Besides I'll be with my friend Corey." I looked at her in disbelief and spoke as Bellamy's heated gaze fell on me.

"Wait, what?" She looked at me pleadingly and Bellamy spoke with a sigh.

"Fine just be careful." Clarke looking at Finn's wrist spoke.

"Did you try to take this off?" Finn nodded and she spoke. "This shows your vitals to the Ark. If you take it off they'll think you're dead." Finn raised a brow and spoke.

"And I care why?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Do you want everyone you love to think your dead?" Finn grew silent and she spoke. "Lets go then." They all began walking and I followed behind but my arm was grabbed by Bellamy who spoke with narrowed eyes.

"If anything happens to her..." Narrowing my eyes I spoke as I tore my arm from his grasp.

"What are you gonna do Bellamy?" Narrowing his eyes he got in my space and went to say something when Clarke's voice sound.

"Corey, are you coming!" Turning I hurried over to them and fell into step with Monty and Jasper. We were taking everything in awe as we walked. Smiling at the beauty of the ground Monty suddenly held a purple flower in my face and spoke with a smile.

"Here." Smiling I smelt the flower and I bumped his shoulder with mine as Jasper spoke.

"Your flirting sucks Monty." Finn smiled and picked one of the flowers and placed it in Octavia's hair and Jasper spoke.

"See that my friend is game, that is how its done." Monty smirked and spoke.

"You know that's poison sumac right." Quickly I dropped the flower as well as Octavia freaked out and Monty continued with a smile.

"Don't worry they're actually used for pharmaceutical reasons." Smiling slightly it faded as Clarke spoke.

"Hurry up guys." Rolling my eyes at her tone, Finn spoke.

"Relax Princess, we'll make it."

"We don't have time to keep stopping and exploring guys. We need to make it to Mt. Weather so we can get to those supplies. Or we're all going to starve do you want that?"

"Someone should give her some poison sumac." Laughing slightly, I stepped around her and saw something. Walking forward I crunched down and my eyes widened, it was a deer, the very first animal that I have ever seen. Smiling I felt Clarke come down next to me and she turned and motioned the others all forward and Finn spoke after a moment.

"No animals huh?" He moved forward and as his foot crunched a twig it caused the deer to turn. I looked in horror, my smile gone, the deer had two heads. One a bloody, useless scabbed over mess. Quickly the deer ran and we fell silent as we kept walking.


	3. Water Troubles

Seeing the deer just made us realize exactly how little we knew about the ground. As we walked the air started getting more and more warm I assume from humidity. Finn spoke breaking the silence.

"Why now, after 99 years why do they drop us down here now?" Scoffing I spoke.

"Haven't you heard Finn were expendable." He smirked slightly and Octavia spoke with a smirk.

"Who cares, I woke up today rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning down on the ground." She looked at Finn who simply kept walking and I rolled my eyes and Clarke spoke.

"The Ark is dying." The others grew silent and she continued, "They only have about four months of oxygen left." Rolling my eyes I spoke.

"Five now, with us gone that probably gave them at least another month." She looked at me shocked Octavia spoke.

"Good after what they did to me I hope they do." Finn looked at her kindly and spoke.

"You don't mean that." Clarke fell into step with me and spoke.

"How did you know that?" Rolling my eyes I looked at her with a bored expression.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to, your smarter then that, or are you." I walked away from her falling into place next to Finn. Smiling slightly I could have died right then, we had come across a river that had very clear bluish-green water. Smiling slightly I heard Jasper's voice.

"Man I love Earth." Looking over I saw Octavia in her underwear and a tank top, she moved up to the top of the rocks and I spoke with a frown.

"Octavia what are you doing?" She raised a brow and spoke.

"I'm going to go swimming." Frowning I spoke.

"We can't swim, and if you drown..." Rolling her eyes she spoke with a smirk.

"Geese you sound like Bellamy." She dove into the water and I frowned realizing she was right, she was a grown woman she could do what she wanted. Finn nudged my arm and spoke with a smirk.

"That's your cue to start taking off your clothes." Laughing I stripped my jacket off, and started to pull of my jeans when Jasper's voice sounded.

"Octavia...Octavia! Get out of the water!" Looking over you could see a giant snake like thing swimming straight for her. Quickly I went down to the lowest rock ledge I could and stretched my hand out. She had moved to me and took a hold of my hand in her grasp.

Suddenly I felt myself get yanked off of the ledge as Octavia's hand slipped through mine. Sputtering water out of my mouth as I felt my head break the surface of the water, I gasped for air. The snake thing held Octavia dragging her throughout the water. I couldn't touch the bottom of the water source and was struggling to swim to the shore. Looking over to the shore I saw them all struggling to come up with something and I yelled.

"Come on, do something!" They started to push a large rock into the water and once the rock had dropped into the water the snake released Octavia. I quickly grabbed Octavia's arm and started dragging her along with me until I suddenly saw Jasper's dark hair pop up between the two of us and he began trying to get us all to shore. Noticing how slowly this was going I slipped out from under his arm making my own way trying to push them both forward and Finn yelled.

"Its coming back!" Jasper had pulled Octavia up onto the shore and I was dragging myself up on the more rocky part when a sick pain erupted in my leg. I held tightly onto a rock my grip slipping as a scream left my lips. Something grabbed onto my arm and I looked up to see Finn holding tightly as he attempted to pull me out of the water. I felt a sick dragging feeling and strongly kicked my foot feeling it come into contact with something slimy. Finn fell back causing me to fall onto him. An arm went around my waist and began moving backwards looking up I saw Finn was the cause.

Looking at him in shock I quickly throw my arms around his being and he helped pull me away from the water tears falling from my eyes. Laying on Finn's mid section, he rubbed my back soothingly, as I felt tears fall from my eyes. Looking over I saw Octavia had a large wound on her upper thigh from the snakes teeth and was hugging Jasper in thanks. Looking at Octavia's injury Clarke tore off some of Jasper's shirt and wrapped it around the wound and Monty spoke with a smirk.

"Note to self, next time save the girl." Laughing we all released the major stress away from what had just happened. Clarke looked her over, sighed and spoke.

"We have to stop and let the swelling on your ankle go down." I scooted farther away from the water and clung tighter to Finn and he spoke gently soothing my hair down.

"Clarke." She looked over to me and her eyes softened before she came over and helped Finn move me off of the rocks. Clarke practically ripped my jeans off of my being and I almost throw up at the sight of my right leg. There were two long, jagged tears going from my upper thigh to my knee and smaller ones on either side of the longer ones. Blood was seeping out of the wounds and it looked pretty nasty.

Clarke gently touched my leg and moved it, looking at it from different angles as I cried silently into Finn's chest. Octavia, Jasper, and Monty all looked at the wound in shock as Clarke ran a hand through her hair before pulling her shirt off showing a tank top. She quickly wrapped the shirt around the long wound before ripping two long pieces from Jasper's shirt tightly tying it around the makeshift bandage. Whimpering slightly, Clarke spoke as she tore apart my pants turning them into shorts and helped in putting them on my being. Once Clarke had finished Octavia throw her arms around me and spoke.

"Thank you." Nodding I hugged her back and then I was helped to my feet by Finn. We made our way a little way from the river and I had been carefully sat down and felt my eyes slowly shut.


	4. Vibrant Moments

Feeling something cuddle into my side made me open my eyes and I looked over to see Octavia cuddling into my body wrapping herself around me, slightly. Jasper was laying behind me so I was laying on the majority of his body and Monty was cuddled into Octavia and Jasper's side.

Night had fallen, looking around I noticed the forest was enchanting for there was a glow that came from the trees. Sighing I moved Octavia from my body and gently laid her onto Monty. Standing to my feet, with serious trouble and pain, I walked away from the camp and looked at the ground as I limped for a little way. I came to a stop and sighed as I looked up at the sky and was amazed by the way the stars looked so much different on the ground then they did in space.

_Crack..._Turning quickly I was shocked to see Jasper who held his hands up in surrender. I let out a breath and spoke as I ran my hand through my hair and spoke in disbelief.

"Jasper, don't ever do that again." Chuckling he lowered his hands and spoke with a small smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Smiling slightly I spoke as I looked at the glowing trees.

"I can't sleep..." He came over with a raised brow and spoke.

"Are you okay?" Shrugging I spoke with a small frown as I gently touched the bark of the tree nearest to me.

"Jasper, I have been locked up for two years. And being sent to the ground...knowing that we can live here...how do I know this isn't some type of dream. That I won't wake up and be in my cell once again." I was running my hand over the bark of the tree and suddenly I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Jasper was looking at me with a kind smile.

"Hey, don't worry this isn't some dream. This is all real." Nodding, he smiled slightly and I watched as his gaze flicked down to my lips then back to my gaze. Leaning forward slightly he moved forward and I slowly shut my eyes waiting for what was about to happen.

"Jasper, Corey, what are you doing?" My eyes flashing open I looked over to see Finn and Clarke. Clarke had a raised brow and Finn had a small smirk, clearing my throat I felt my face heat up and I took a step back from Jasper and nodded.

"Uh yeah we're good. I mean uh yeah, nothing."


	5. We're not Alone

Instead of going to Mt. Weather at first light like I thought Jasper and Finn had other ideas. Finn held tightly to the vine and had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Don't be a pussy Finn." He gapped at me causing me to laugh and he nodded taking a deep breath.

"See you on the other side..."

"Wait, let me go." Looking at Jasper in slight disbelief Finn nodded with a smirk.

"I knew there was a bad ass in there somewhere." Jasper nodded and let out a nervous breath and Finn spoke.

"You don't have to be brave Jasper, its okay to be afraid you just don't have to let it control you." Nodding Jasper spoke with a small smirk.

"See you on the other side." Smirking he jumped and landed on the other side and stood to his feet causing all of us to cheer loudly, I smirked and hollered.

"Woo Jasper you bad ass!" He leaned down and held up a sigh and yelled.

"Mt. Weather! We made it!" We all began cheering and suddenly Jasper was on the ground with a giant spear through his chest, his eyes open wide in shock.

"Jasper!" Monty had yelled and I looked at Jasper in shock, Finn grabbed everyone forcing us down behind a large rock. The spear had come from above meaning someone had been watching us. We looked over the rock and Monty was shaking next to me and I sent him a knowing look, and Finn spoke with urgency.

"We need to get out of here." Shaking my head I spoke.

"What about Jasper, no man left behind." Finn shook his head.

"We can't cross the river, or we'll end up just like Jasper. We'll come back I promise." Looking into Finn's eyes I nodded and they all got up and began running. I went to as well when I saw Monty, his eyes forced on Jasper's body. Shaking my head I grabbed his arm and spoke.

"Monty, we have to go. Hey look at me, look at me." Monty looked at me with tears in his eyes. Him looking at me like this broke my heart but he nodded and stood to his feet. We hurriedly caught up to the group and began panting as we ran. I was in major pain as i could feel the wounds in my legs bleed. Clarke had tripped slightly over something and landed harshly on the ground. Suddenly Clarke held something up showing it to be a skull and I spoke.

"Holy shit." Finn spoke with a frown as we all tried to catch our breaths. I painfully leaned against a tree and tried to keep weight off of it.

"What is it?" Clarke held it up and spoke.

"I think its human." No one could say anything before Jasper's loud scream went through the air making my blood freeze. Clarke's face went pale.

"He's still alive." She went running back the way we came with all of us going after her. I had no adrenaline left, so as I ran I felt like my legs would give out at any moment. Once we got back to the river I panted as I wanted to rush through the trees but knew that was a death wish. Looking across the river my eyes widened, Jasper was gone with only a pool of bright blood sitting where he was. He was gone, they had taken him. Clarke then spoke.

"We're not alone." I looked over at her in disbelief and Finn spoke.

"We have to get back to the drop ship. We have to warn the others." Clarke nodded and spoke.

"You're right they don't know what's out there, that's the only way we can save Jasper."


	6. Leg Troubles

I had my arm around Monty's shoulders and he was helping me walk, as Finn helped Octavia. I was practically putting all of my weight onto Monty, barely being able to keep my eyes open. Clarke walked farther ahead of us and suddenly her loud yell sounded.

"Wells!" My eyes widened and I separated from Monty, quickly making my way to see what was going on. I was relieved to see Wells holding a knife to Murphy's neck. Quickly Clarke made her way over to Wells with Finn as Bellamy got in his face. Narrowing my eyes I limped over to the group and Clarke spoke with a frown.

"Where's your bracelet?" Wells frowned and spoke motioning to Bellamy.

"Ask him." Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke angrily to Bellamy.

"When you take those bracelets off your not just killing the people on the Ark, you're killing us. We can not survive down here without them." People in the crowd began murmuring and looked like they were rethinking thing when Bellamy spoke loudly.

"We're stronger than you think. We don't need them to survive. We can survive all by ourselves." Clarke looked at him angrily and Monty entered the area holding Octavia's arm over his shoulder. Bellamy's eyes widened and he spoke loudly.

"Octavia! What happened?" His fiery gaze landed on me and I spoke with a frown.

"She got attacked." He narrowed his eyes and spoke angrily at me.

"She was your responsibility and I told you..." Narrowing my eyes I spoke as I clenched my fists.

"You know what, I risked my neck trying to save your fucking sister! Got my leg torn open by some creepy mother fucking snake! So you know what, you can go fuck yourself!" Limping away from them I made my way to go back into camp and was stopped by a upwards hill. Glaring I turned to a kid next to me and spoke angrily.

"Help me." He quickly took hold of my elbow and assisted me in going up the hill and I nodded in thanks as I let him go and sat on the drop ship doorway releasing a deep breath of pain. Closing my eyes I heard the sound of approaching footfalls and looked up to see Clarke. She frowned and spoke.

"Here lets take a look at this." Nodding she carefully removed the shirt and I hissed once the air hit the wound and I was grossed out to see both tons of dried and fresh blood sticking to my leg. Finn walked in and Clarke spoke with a frown.

"Finn try to find me some clean hot water." He nodded hurrying to find some, Clarke was looking the wounds over shaking her head and Wells came over a concerned look on his face.

"Corey, oh my god are you okay?" Nodding my head I spoke with a small smile.

"Never better Wells." He smiled and Clarke rolled her eyes as Finn came in with steaming hot water, Clarke quickly took it from him and spoke.

"Okay I can either stich it up or burn it closed." Scrunching my nose I spoke.

"Stich it, we don't have enough time to burn it closed." She nodded and spoke to Wells and Finn.

"I need something thin and sharp like a needle, and some thread like stuff, and clean cloths." They both nodded and hurried along and Clarke turned to me.

"I'm going to have to cut open the skin, clean it, and stitch it." Nodding she pulled me back farther into the drop ship onto a clean blanket. She left to go get some things leaving me to look at the nastiness that was my leg. Sighing I raised a brow as Octavia and Bellamy walked in. Octavia quickly came over to my side looking at my leg with shock and concern in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Corey are you okay?!" Smiling slightly I nodded and spoke with a raised brow.

"Yeah I fine, don't worry about it." She smiled slightly and spoke towards her brother with a frown.

"That's good isn't it Bellamy." He sighed and nodded before speaking as he looked down at the wounds.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I was such a dick, princess." My cheeks flushing I shook my head at his smirk and spoke.

"Look its fine, don't worry about it. Besides you were worried about your sister and she's fine." Clarke suddenly appeared and spoke.

"She wouldn't be if Jasper hadn't jumped in and saved her." Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her and she spoke as Wells and Finn put everything down next to her.

"Alright Corey I'm going to start. You can't move or I could hit an artery." Nodding I bit my lip as Clarke put the blade to my leg and I let out a loud scream as the scorching blade went into my skin. My body immediately went to jerk away from the pain when Clarke's voice sounded.

"Hold her down!" I was on the verge of passing out from pain as I felt the blade cut through my skin. Tears fell down my face as this happened and I began to feel extremely light headed. My eyelids began to get extremely heavy and I spoke as I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my leg.

"Mmh Clark...I'm not...feeling to great..." I heard the buzz of something and felt my eyes close.


	7. Let's save Jasper

I felt someone gently rubbing my hand and murmured speaking, scrunching my eyes I slowly opened my eyes. Peering up I was surprised to see a head of dark hair I hadn't expected to see.

"B-bellamy?" He turned his dark eyes to me and smiled slightly as I tried to sit up he gently laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Woah, easy there princess." I frowned slightly as I slowly sat up and I spoke looking around to see we were in the drop ship. My leg was tightly bandaged and I had on a pair of loose pants.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Clarke fixed your leg up and you passed out from the pain. They're all out going through stuff in camp." I nodded and spoke.

"What about Jasper, has anyone gone to get him?" Bellamy shook his head after a moment and spoke.

"No, no one has." Nodding I spoke as I struggled to get up to my feet. Bellamy quickly spoke telling me not to get up before he simply helped me stand as he carefully took a hold of my arms and spoke.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself even more." Frowning I spoke as I stood fully and limped outside.

"I'm fine." Bellamy was following along side me and he kept a hand on my lower back as I walked. I quickly spotted Clarke talking to Monty and Octavia both of whom looked shocked when there eyes fell on me. Clarke turned with a raised brow and spoke in shock.

"Corey what the hell are you doing?! Why the hell did you let her leave the drop ship?!" She glared harshly at Bellamy and he spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Easy there princess, she wouldn't stay put." Clarke frowned and before she could speak I spoke.

"Look I'm fine. Why haven't you went and got Jasper yet?" She frowned and I felt Finn's hand rest on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Corey, there's a pretty good chance that this is a trap." Narrowing my eyes I spoke with a frown.

"Then you can stay here, but were wasting time." Clarke nodded and spoke to Bellamy.

"I hear you have a gun." Bellamy raised a brow, he moved his hand off of my back and flipped his shirt up to reveal a gun in his pants and I caught myself staring at those v lines he had before Clarke continued.

"Good, follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Clarke glared and got in his face.

"Because you want them to follow you and right now they can tell only one of us isn't scared." Narrowing his eyes he spoke.

"Murphy, you're coming with me." Murphy nodded and Octavia tried to stand to come along and Clarke spoke.

"Your staying here." She shook her head and Bellamy spoke.

"No way in hell are you going. Your staying here, hey Atom make sure she doesn't leave the camp. Anyone touches her they deal with me." Rolling my eyes I limped along beside Wells and Clarke spoke.

"You're not going Corey." Narrowing my eyes I spoke challengingly.

"Unfortunately you're not the boss of me Clarke, and I'm going even if I have to follow behind you all." She frowned deeply and turned with Wells. Octavia came up to me and spoke with a frown.

"Look Corey you can't go." Shaking my head I spoke with a small smile.

"I'll be fine, if I don't I won't be able to rest until Jasper's safe." She nodded after a moment and turned to her brother with fire in her eyes.

"Keep her safe. I swear if anything happens to her Bellamy I will make your life hell." Smirking slightly he nodded and I hurriedly limped along catching up to Clarke, and Wells. Murphy and Bellamy were behind me as I walked in the middle of the four. We walked in silence or at least I did and Clarke spoke.

"Come on keep up." Bellamy smirked as he spoke.

"What's the rush Princess?" Murphy nodded and spoke with a smirk.

"Were just looking for a body anyway." I clenched my fist tightly as I tried not to snap, and Bellamy spoke as he took Clarke's wrist in his grasp.

"How about you take this off." Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke as she got in his space.

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it." Bellamy smirked and spoke.

"Brave Princess."

"Get your own nickname." I smiled to see Finn walk through bushes and he came over to Clarke's side and I frowned slightly. We started walking again with Finn and Clarke leading the way, and Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells talking up the back. Frowning as I walked I felt someone's gaze on my being. Looking back I saw Bellamy was the cause for this and he had a smirk. Rolling my eyes, he suddenly matched pace with me and spoke.

"What about you princess. Take off your bracelet." Narrowing my eyes I glared at him and spoke.

"Tell ya what Bell-pepper, I'll take my bracelet off when you get castrated." Smirking slightly he opened his mouth to speak but Clarke's voice sounded as we came to three breaks in the trees.

"Corey we're splitting up, do you mind going with Bellamy?" Frowning I spoke.

"Yeah, but I will anyway." Finn smirked slightly and I made my way onto the middle path with Bellamy. We walked in silence until we came to a large hill. Frowning I attempted to walk up the hill but wasn't able to put the weight on my leg. Suddenly Bellamy's voice sounded.

"Come here princess." Raising a brow I stayed where I was and he rolled his eyes before he put his arm around my shoulders and swiped my legs out from under me. Gasping I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled. I felt my cheeks heat up as he walked up the hill and I spoke.

"You don't have to carry me."

"Well I can't have you hurting yourself, plus I promised my sister I would look after you." Bellamy walked with me in his arms and after a moment of silence he spoke with a smirk.

"Ya know princess, I think you have a thing for the spacewalker." I looked at Bellamy my nose scrunched up as I spoke.

"No I don't." Bellamy looked at me with a raised brow and spoke.

"Ya sure about that?" I nodded and spoke.

"Believe it or not but Finn's like a brother to me." Bellamy nodded a content smirk on his face as he spoke.

"What brought you down here?" I shrugged and spoke as he walked up a hill.

"Assaulted a guard." He looked down at me and spoke with an amused smirk.

"You?" I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"What brought you down here?" Bellamy fell silent and I nodded with a frown.

"Thought so." Rolling my eyes slightly he reached where the hill leveled out and gently set me down. No sooner had he Murphy and Wells' path merged with ours and they raised a brow before we began walking together. I stayed quiet until Wells fell into step with me and let some space be given between us and Murphy and Bellamy. As we walked in silence suddenly Finn's voice sounded.

"Hey guys we found something down here!" Looking over the edge of the hill I saw a stream that Clarke and Finn were in. We made our way down there and I stopped at the edge of the shore in fear. The water was only to everyones calves and Clarke noticed me and she opened her mouth to speak when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Bellamy looking at me with a kind smile and he spoke.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Nodding I wanted to move forward but was unable and Bellamy spoke as he was in the water.

"Get on my back, we can't have you get your stitches wet. There could be something in the water that could get in there." Nodding my cheeks reddened as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand held onto my thighs. This caused everyone to look at us in shock before Finn pointed out the large amount of blood next to Jasper's goggles. I felt my stomach turning and Clarke handed me Jasper's goggles. Holding onto them tightly I frowned as Finn led the way out of the stream. Bellamy let go of my legs and I slide off his back feeling the muscles tense and flex as I slid down. Quickly as we followed Finn I felt nerves build in my stomach. Suddenly a loud pain filled moan filled the air, causing us to all freeze.


	8. Jasper!

Quickly I ran through the trees towards the sounds, not caring what was to happen to me. Just as I was about to break the last bit of trees my arm was caught and I was tugged back. Turning with a glare I saw Bellamy to be the cause of this and he spoke.

"This could be a trap." Snatching my arm from his grasp I moved into the clearing and my jaw dropped. Jasper was tied to the tree like a sacrificial offering.

"J-jasper..." The others came out of the bushes and had a similar look to mine. Quickly I made my way to the tree as Clarke's voice sounded.

"Corey be careful." Nodding I spoke with a smirk.

"Please careful is my middle name..." I suddenly felt the ground give way beneath my feet and a cry left my lips. Suddenly I felt something grab a hold of my wrist stopping me and I looked up with wide eyes and was relieved to see Bellamy looking at me with a smirk.

"Your middle name, huh?" He pulled me out of the hole and I landed on the ground releasing a sigh.

"Thanks." He nodded and I stood to my feet as Clarke spoke.

"We have to get him down." Nodding I went to help but Bellamy grabbed a hold of my arm dragging me back to his side and he spoke.

"Oh no you don't you're going to stay right here." Finn turned to Murphy with a glare and spoke.

"You, come with me." The two climbed into the tree and began to carefully cut the vines that held him up in the tree. As they did Clarke kept barking for them to hurry and be careful and suddenly rustling in the bushes caused us all to still and be silent. Bellamy put his arm in front of me as he slowly pushed me closer to him. Suddenly not far from where we were a huge jaguar emerged from the woods. It stopped for a brief moment staring at us with it large calculating eyes before it growled.

"Bellamy now would be a good time to get your gun out." Bellamy quickly lifted the back of his shirt only to find his gun wasn't there. He patted his body and I swore under my breath as the jaguar ran at us. Bellamy pushed me behind him and suddenly gun shots rang out through the air. Turning I saw Wells had the gun and he was practically aiming right at us to hit the cat. The cat was shot in the shoulder and he slunk into the tall grass around us.

I felt my like my heart was pumping in my throat as Bellamy put a protective arm in front of me as he slowly backed us up, the way he had his arm he could push me either way if the cat emerged. Suddenly with a loud roar the jaguar jumped out, teeth coming at the both of us. Bellamy suddenly pushed me to the ground as the cats teeth were aimed at him when it fell to the ground with the sound of a loud bang.

I looked from the jaguar to Wells in shock, as he was still pulling the trigger in shock. He came to realization quickly and dropped the gun. Bellamy nodded and spoke.

"Now she sees you." Clarke was staring at Wells and I was struggling to get to my feet since I had been thrown to the ground. Someone grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet and I wasn't surprised to see it was Bellamy. Glaring I snached my arm from his grip and went to say something when Finn spoke stopping me.

"Guys a little help." Quickly with Wells and Clarke we held Jasper as they climbed off of the tree. We each held an appendage as we started back, Murphy and Bellamy carrying the jaguar in a sheet like thing. The trip back to camp was much harder due to us all carrying something. By the time we came back to camp I was a sweety, pain filled mess. People were shouting joys of Bellamy and Murphy being back and for bringing food. Frowning I allowed Finn and Wells to carry Jasper into the drop ship, his moans of pain could be heard through the camp. I quickly followed them up the ladder.

Jasper was laying, covered in cuts, on a makeshift bed. Quickly I moved to his side and was shocked to see the wound had been cleaned and a natural antibiotic had been applied. Sighing slightly at this I observed it, hopefully he would be okay. I shared a look of relief and worry with Clarke. She turned to us and spoke.

"We're going to need clean hot water, and strips of cloth." No one moved and with a sigh I spoke.

"I'll get them, Octavia I'm going to need your help." She nodded and we made our way down the ladder and began searching. She had soon found cloth and I spoke.

"Okay, now I need you to rip those about four fingers wide for each strip." She nodded and I watched her start pulling them apart. After a moment I found a deep metal box, nodding I quickly found where the water had been gathered and filled it decently. I made my way over to a small fire and as I went to put the box in the fire when a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes stopped me, by standing in front of me. Glaring I spoke.

"Can you move?" She rolled her eyes and spoke popping her hip out.

"Sorry darling this fire is only for people who support Bellamy." Frowning I watched as Octavia came down to me and I spoke.

"Look can you move. We have a kid dying up there." She scoffed and spoke.

"I told you already you can't use this fire." Glaring I felt my anger ready to snap and I walked to the fire next to us and placed it on a makeshift rack over the fire. Octavia looked at me in shock and I spoke with a raised brow.

"What?" She smiled and spoke.

"You're too nice sometimes." I shrugged and after a moment and spoke.

"Can you take those to Clarke, I'll be there in a minute with the water." She nodded and left me, after a moment I heard a chuckle.

"Geese princess you're a pacifist aren't ya?" I looked over to see Murphy leaning against a tree with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't believe in fighting." Murphy smirked and spoke with a chuckle.

"Man how did you ever get arrested?" I frowned and removed my jacket to carry the water when Murphy grabbed my arm tightly and spoke turning me towards him.

"You don't believe in fighting, that's to bad I'd love to see you get rough princess. It would be hot." I scrunched my nose and spoke with a snap.

"If you don't let go of me, I swear..."

"Go take watch Murphy." Looking over I saw Bellamy, Murphy held up his hands and walked away with a smirk. Narrowing my eyes I spoke.

"I had it under control." He rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Sure looked like it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the water with my jacket and began walking quickly to the drop ship. Bellamy easily kept in step with me and I quickly tried to make my way up the ladder but kept losing balance and felt a pair of hands grasp my hips. Looking down I saw Bellamy and he nodded as he spoke.

"I've got you." Nodding I climbed up the ladder his hands lying securely on my hips and once my being appeared at the top of the steps Clarke appeared and quickly took the water along with the shirts. Once it was set down she tossed the jacket my way and hit me in the face with it. Rolling my eyes I walked down the ladder the pain in my knee growing. I handed Bellamy his shirt and put mine on. Bellamy had his gaze on my leg and with a raised brow I looked down and saw my makeshift bandage with blood. Swearing I spoke.

"Do you have somewhere I could deal with this?" He nodded and gently pulled my arm over his shoulders and we made our way into his tent. He set me on his bed and as I took a deep breath I gently pulled my pants leg up and removed the bandages. I had slightly torn a small wound open but other then that it was fine and was healing rather quickly. I quickly rewrapped it and nodded in thanks to Bellamy as we went our separate ways from his tent.

When I was making my way back to the drop ship, a hand on my arm stopped me. Looking back I saw Wells was the case, he offered me a small smile. He held up a stick of meat, causing me to smile brightly. I sat right on the ground next to him and happily ate the meat even if it wasn't too good.

"Okay you're forgiven. You're just lucky I'm so hungry." Smiling at me he nodded and spoke.

"How's Jasper doing?" Shrugging slightly I spoke.

"He's made it this long, I think he's good a good chance. What really is bothering me though is that the wound had medicine on it. If they were trying to kill Jasper why would they help him?" Shrugging Wells spoke with a frown.

"I don't know." Finishing my meat I sighed and spoke as I stood to my feet.

"I should be getting back to Jasper." He nodded and I began walking around and soon I made it to the drop ship. I fully walked up the ladder and was shocked at Jasper's condition. Making my way over to them I kneeled down at Jasper's side and I watched as Clarke removed the cover that was on his wound. She looked at it before setting the cover back on it and I gently was moving Jasper's hair off of his face. I took one of the strips of cloth and wetting it I gently wiped Jasper's forehead as he moaned softly in pain.


	9. Warnings

_**Sitting on the sofa I looked down at the pages of the medical book I was reading when a soft voice spoke.**_

"_**Corey, are you reading that book again?" Looking up I saw my mother standing in the doorway, her long strawberry blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail, her bright green eyes shining as they always did, smiling at me. Returning her smile I rubbed my neck sheepishly.**_

"_**Yeah, its just that well...I want to be a great doctor like you one day and I want to know all I can to be one." Smiling she opened her mouth to speak when Dad walked in, his hazel eyes brightened at the sight of us, and mom spoke.**_

"_**John, you're home early." She went over and kissed his cheek taking his work device, he smiled and spoke.**_

"_**Well it was a slow day, they decided to let me off early. Plus this gives me the chance to be with my beautiful family." Rolling my eyes at him I chuckled as he plucked the book from my hands and spoke with a raised brow.**_

"_**Your reading this again?" Nodding I took the book back as he sat next to me and mom spoke after a moment.**_

"_**That reminds me..." Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the room causing both me and dad to look over to see mom laying on the ground unconscious.**_

I was looking down at Jasper laying there, his body completely still as he breathed heavily and moans of pain filled the air. Monty, Octavia, and Finn were all nervously standing in the room. As a particularly loud moan left Jasper's lips Clarke came over and kneeled down next to me and I spoke showing her the wound where the spear had impaled him.

"His wounds aren't healing." Looking at the wound Clarke spoke as she dug through her bag.

"I have an idea." Looking at her in realization I spoke.

"Clarke are you sure you can do this?" Nodding she spoke to all of us.

"Hold him down." We all held tightly to his being as I held his right arm and shoulder down, knowing how much pain he would be in I took my hand in his giving it a small reassuring squeeze. As soon as Clarke put the blade against his skin he began crying out moving causing us all to hold him tight and Octavia spoke.

"Stop, you're killing him!" Clarke narrowed her eyes clearly annoyed and I spoke with a frown.

"We know what we're doing Octavia, he'll die if we don't do this." She fell silent and held his shoulders in place. As Clarke began to cut out the infected flesh loud pain filled screams filled the air and I felt his grip on my hand tighten to the point that I felt like my hand would shatter. He was crying out in pain loud enough for everyone in camp to hear and that was confirmed when a voice sounded, pissed off.

"Seriously can we just put him out of his misery yet?!" Glaring over at Murphy I spoke with annoyance as I tried to keep Jasper's arm down.

"We're not killing anyone." Turning back to Jasper I watched Clarke cut away the infected flesh trying to make sure she was doing it correctly. But I was also trying to keep Jasper still which was a chore all in its own. For Jasper having a giant hole in his chest, he was still pretty strong, which was made it all the more difficult to keep him as still as possible.

Clamping steps echoed throughout the drop ship and suddenly another angry voice sounded.

"You can't save him!" Turning I shot Bellamy a glare and narrowed my eyes at him and Clarke spoke.

"We can try."

"You're deluded. He's been like this for three days. He's going to die." Glaring I spoke with a deep frown, as Clarke tried to stop the fresh bubbling blood from flowing and quickly managed to. Relieved at her success we all realised our hold on Jasper.

"Back off Bellamy!" He looked taken aback slightly before continuing.

"If you and Clarke can't see that then you're more deluded than I thought. We can't put the other people here through hell listening to him die. They'll go crazy." Clarke stood and spoke, pissed.

"This isn't the Ark Bellamy, down here every life matters." Taking a rag I gently cleaned the blood off of Jasper.

"Look at him, there is no hope for him." Shaking my head I continued to gently wipe the blood from him as softly as possible for he would whimper at the softest touch.

"If he's not better by tomorrow I'll kill him myself." Bellamy signaled Murphy to go down the ladder and started himself and he spoke.

"Octavia, let's go." Octavia shook her head as she smoothed Jasper's hair down.

"I'm staying." Looking back at Bellamy he caught my eye for a minute looking at me expectantly before going completely down the ladder. Hearing him stomp away, Monty spoke.

"Power hungry, self serving, jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"No offense." Octavia laughed at him slightly and Finn spoke.

"Bellamy may be all of those things but he's also right." Looking down at Jasper he was breathing heavily, passed out, from all of the stress Clarke had put his body through. We all stood to let him get some sleep and left the drop ship and stood outside by it.

Clarke had the bandages that the grounders had put on Jasper in her hands looking at the medicine that was on them and spoke.

"What ever the grounders had put on Jasper's wound was helping heal it." Showing me the bandages she continued, "Do you think it could be some type of antibiotic? Or have some properties of those?" Nodding I spoke with a frown.

"It could be, I mean that makes sense. I don't know what it could be though."

"Here let me look at it." Wells spoke with a smile as he continued. "Before you say no, remember who aced our botany classes." Clarke reluctantly handed the bandages to Wells after a few moment Wells spoke.

"Its seaweed." Raising a brow Clarke moved over and he spoke.

"See no root structure." Clarke nodded and spoke with a scrunched brows.

"Alright well that means there's a water source nearby." Nodding I raised a brow as Finn placed a hand on Clarke's lower back, those two have been getting rather close recently and Finn spoke.

"Actually, I think I know just the spot to check." Clarke nodded and spoke excitedly.

"Let's go." Raising a brow, I went to speak when a loud moan came from the drop ship, stopping me. Clarke spoke as I caught sight of Murphy and Bellamy throwing knives at a tree, and Murphy was staring at the drop ship.

"Someone needs to stay here to make sure they don't murder him before we get back." Octavia grabbed both my arm and Monty's and spoke excitedly.

"We can stay here with him." Octavia and Monty went up into the drop ship and I spoke with a small smile.

"Better if I do, incase something happens, just make sure you guys watch your backs." Nodding Finn, Wells, and Clarke made their way out of the camp and with a sigh I walked back into the drop ship and as I did Monty spoke as I took a seat near him.

"Ya know Corey, what did you ever get arrested for?" I shrugged and spoke with a slight frown.

"When my mom got floated I apparently assaulted an officer and got thrown in the Sky Box." Monty nodded and Octavia spoke.

"But didn't you tell me you were a younger twin to someone." I raised a brow and Monty looked at me shocked as I spoke.

"I did? Uh yeah I was but I was taken away as a baby and given to a woman and her husband since she couldn't have children." Monty nodded and spoke with a raised brow.

"So you have no idea who your twin is, or who your family is?" I shook my head and Octavia spoke with pursed lips.

"What if its Clarke? I mean you two do look a lot alike. It makes sense." I pursed my lips and spoke with narrowed brows.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I can see it." Monty nodded and spoke with realization.

"Now that you mention it Octavia, I can see it."I rolled my eyes and suddenly the sound of a loud horn was heard, scrunching my brows I looked back sharing a look with Monty and Octavia as I made my way down the ladder with her. Everyone was running into the drop ship, all of them talking about a strange mist and how it burned to be touched by it. I saw a few who were burned up and seeing the sight of the cloud we quickly closed the drop ship. Walking off the ladder I quickly had Octavia start helping me dress the wounds that people had.

As time wore on Jasper's moans continued and I could tell people were greatly bothered by them. I had sent Octavia up to check on Jasper not long ago and was finishing up with everyone, when I saw Murphy get up glaring at the higher area. Quickly I made my way over to the ladder as he spoke.

"That's it. That is it! I'm killing him." Quickly I climbed up the ladder shoving Murphy off of the ladder with a large shove and spoke quickly as soon as I was up.

"Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!" Monty rushed over helping me shut the hatch as well as sit on it, Octavia quickly joined being Murphy could still push it up. With all three of us we were able to shut it and after a moment we released relieved sighs. Monty went over to work on a way to contact the Ark and Octavia went to see if she could help. Slowly I made my way over to Jasper and took a seat near him. Checking him over I saw he had a thin layer of sweat building up and checked his temperature to see it actually returning it to normal. Gently moving his hair from his face I spoke softly.

"Do me a favor Jasper...don't die. You can't die on us, you are not allowed to leave Monty without you." I heard him mumble and moan and I gently rubbed his hand reassuringly.

"You're gonna be fine. We're not going to let anyone kill you, Monty will especially make sure that doesn't happen." Putting the cloth back in the metal box of water I leaned back against a box, staring off into space and felt my eyes growing heavy when Monty's voice startled me.

"Get some rest Corey, we'll wake you up if anything happens." I nodded and felt my eyes grow heavy before I felt my eyes close.

Someone was gently moving my arm and I slowly opened my eyes to see Octavia's soft smile. Returning it, I stretched out and she spoke.

"They're back with the medicine." Nodding I looked over to see Clarke applying the medicine to Jasper's wound. I slowly stood and went and knelt down next to Clarke and she spoke once she finished.

"Corey...look I want you to stay away from Bellamy." I looked up at her in disbelief and spoke.


End file.
